


Ils tuait

by Chysack



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Dust!Sans ou Murder!Sans, rapide drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas, j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc sur Dust, et même si je suis que moyen satisfait, voila.

Jouons.

Ses traits se plissèrent, son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses pas s'allégeaient. Jouons.  
Il riait à l'entente de leur cris. De ce son. Il jouait, et ce qu'il aimait ça. Il avait besoin de sentir l'adrénaline le parcourir, il avait besoin de ce sentiments de puissance quand la poussière venait se perdre sur ses os. Il avait besoin de ce sourire qui s'aiguisait à chaque lv, il avait besoin de cette lumière violente, violette, qui n'allait qu'en augmentant avec sa force, se reflétant autour de son crâne dans sa capuche grise tirée autour de son visage.

Il aimait tant ça. Savoir que tout ça allait s'arrêter. Savoir que son sang couvrirait encore ses mains, encore, toujours, encore, encore, encore.

Son sang sur ses mains.

Il le fallait.

Et ainsi l'être arrêterait.

Il rit.

Il rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il rit à perdre ses forces, il rit de ce désespoir qui flottait autour de lui, il rit de son esprit diminué qui restait faiblement accroché à sa carcasse. Il rit, il rit à en tuer. Il tua encore, à en rire. Il rit et avec lui son frère riait, il riaient ensembles, ainsi, sans fin, sans vies, accueillant la mort de ces être avec toute la joie qui était eux.

Il riaient à le tuer.

Ils riait à les tuer.

Comment s'arrêter quand l'avenir de tous reposait sur lui ?

Comment s'arrêter quand tous croyaient encore en eux ? Il devaient le faire.

Ils permettra aux monstres de se sauver du Monstre.

Il les sauveront.

 


End file.
